Spider-Man & Firestar
by cornholio4
Summary: A universe based on the Mary Jane comics, Peter Parker and Liz Allan are classmates and allies as Spider-Man and Firestar. What happens when the find out each other's identities? Oneshot Drabble.


**After getting a copy of digest trade of Mary Jane: Homecoming I wanted to do a story based around that. I am a big fan of the Peter/Liz pairing (okay mostly to their Spectacular cartoon counterparts) and I decided to do this... okay my original plan was to do a Spidey/Firestar story since I know they end up kissing in another comic in this universe but Firestar is only listed under the Liz name (thanks to the Ultimate Comics I bet) so I decided to do this and its mostly the universe of the comic (taking place after Homecoming) except that Liz is Firestar.**

Sixteen year old Liz Allan liked to say she liked the way her life is but it was kind of hard to, she was one of the most popular girls at her school at Midtown High but her much nicer best friend Mary Jane Watson was more popular and liked than she was. She thought she had things well with her boyfriend Flash Thompson but he was more interested in Mary Jane who was dating their friend Harry Osborn. She and Flash had broken up after that but they kept things amicable between them after that.

To make things more hectic, three years ago she discovered that she was in fact a Mutant, born with the ability to create fire and since then she had a sort of tutor from the Xavier Academy, Jean Grey meet her to help her control her powers. About a year ago after the emergence of a vigilante superhero called Spider-Man.

Liz knew MJ had a major crush on him but she seemed to have gotten over it by the time she had started dating Harry, but seeing him out in the public helping people and stopping crime inspired her to try using her powers like he did. She made herself a costume and began going out under the name Firestar. She was not that known (the Daily Bugle focused on the exploits of Spider-Man) but people were at least aware she was out there and even teamed up with Spider-Man several times (enough for them to be considered super friends or something). She could definitely see the attraction that MJ had for him with how he kept trying despite ridiculed he gets as well as how fun the guy seemed.

Some superhero she was though, what kind of hero would treat her best friend like how she treated MJ believing she and Flash were going behind her back? Thankfully she made it up to MJ but still...

Right now she was sitting at the Coffee Bean coffee shop drinking the coffee she had ordered, after seeing that she had let it cool down she used her powers a little to heat it up. "Oh hey Liz." She heard a voice and saw greeting her with a friendly wave was her classmate and resident nerd Peter Parker, not anywhere near the popular chain but Liz did not mind him (she knew Liz and Harry were friendly to him). Peter asked if the seat next to her was taken and she shrugged saying to help himself.

"So I didn't see you at Homecoming." Liz told him and he looked nervous as if he was hiding something and she laughed and said "well then you missed me and Flash ruining the event for everyone, so how are things with you?" Liz then saw Peter shrug and so she quietly drank her coffee as Peter just looked uneasy at how silent Liz was being.

"Well, how did you do at Mrs Feeser's physics test, I don't think you will be shocked to learn I passed." Peter told her and she had to laugh at how true that statement was but then something caught her eye, a metal device around his wrist that she could see was slightly covered by his sleeve. "Liz what are you..." Peter asked and the panicked when he saw that Liz noticed the device.

He then quickly took it off and shoved it into his backpack which he brought with him and Liz was shocked when she spotted a Spider-Man mask in there. "Peter, are you Spider-Man?" Liz whispered to Peter who looked freaked out as he began to vehemently denying it. Liz then felt like it should have been obvious to her so she felt so stupid for not noticing the signs like that Peter always seemed to be finding excuses to go away suddenly while near other classmates like she sometimes had to do to MJ. "I should have recognised it, especially since I hear your voice enough as we teamed up..." Liz grunted only to pause when she realised just what she had said to Peter's confusion.

Sighing Liz slowly lifted up her hand and produced a small fire before letting it out, only fast enough for Peter to notice it, now it was his turn to be shocked as he whispered "Firestar" which earned him a nod. They then looked to eachother uncomfortably in silence as they finished their drinks before Peter whispered to her "meet up on the roof in half an hour?"

Liz nodded as they both left. Liz rushed home to change into Firestar and then flew to the roof of the Coffee Bean only to see that Peter was there waiting for her as Spider-Man.

Peter and Liz looked at eachother awkwardly before Peter broke the silence by asking "so this time we didn't know that we went to the same class?" Liz nodded a little and Peter told her "so I got bit by a genetically altered spider and then went through a phase to learn with great power comes great responsibility, how about you?"

"I'm a Mutant, known about my powers for three years now but it was your example that inspired me to try and do good in this costume I put together." Liz told him and Peter looked happy that he was inspiring people like that but they still did not know how to proceed.

"Sorry about Flash, heard about what happened." Peter told her and she shrugged saying she had it sorted out, "Well I thought with being Spidey I thought I might take up on MJ's offer of being her date but she now has Harry." Peter told her with a sigh of his own.

"Well there was someone else I was close to and though I was too worried about keeping my relationship with Flash together, I know someone who inspired me and make me laugh plus I now know he is a nerd that I was embarrassed to admit I found kind of cute." She told him and Peter looked surprised as she jumped with her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss through his mask which made it a bit more awkward than it already was.

Liz then let him go but then he pulled her into a hug which she returned. "So does this mean I am with one of the popular girls?" Peter asked nervously and Liz gave him a pose which told him ' _what do you think?_ '. "So I don't think anyone will bat an eye if two superheroes are together especially since we are seen teaming up various times, but how about us as normal kids?" Peter asked and Liz looked it over.

"I will think of a cover story later or maybe tell everyone we are trying it slow..." Liz told him only for them to see that the Shocker was being chased by police officers. They then shared a smirk as they began web-slinging and flying respectively to deal with this.

 **Yeah this is also writing practice for my Spidey story as I want to practice writing the high school parts for my story. Obviously it did not turn out so well but I tried anyway.**


End file.
